Adventures of Umbreon and Espeon
by PokeBlue
Summary: Two pokemon, who are long time friends, and currently lovers, have many adventures as they go through life together. Who knew that you'd get so much adventures, even when your domesticated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and It's various creatures, I really don't know who owns them...**

**A/N: This will start out as the two in their pre-evolved states, eevees. They'll be evolved in the next chapter. And just a note, I have no idea right now how this story could possibly end, so it might drag on for a while. I must thank my cousin for giving me the name of 'Hatiro' for the male eevee/umbreon, I'm not good with names.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Early Beginnings**

The story starts out with two siblings from a middle class family near the city limits of Hearthome City, it is from the Diamond and Pearl adventure. Their names were, Amber and Ted. Both love pokemon and captured them too, though most just become their friends and trusts them, and continue their lives as wild pokemon. Two pokemon that became domesticated after befriending these two siblings are two eevees, both became domesticated at different times, and came to the family in different ways. The female eevee, who was named Luna by one of the siblings, came to the family as a wild pokemon who easily befriended the family and came to love them. The male eevee, who was named Hatiro by the other sibling, came to the family after he was abandoned by his former owner and was found later injured and hungry. The family soon learned his former owner was an infamous member of the now dead organization of Team Magma, and was abandoned as soon as the organization went under. The two eevees soon became close friends as the months grew by, they were trained by the two siblings with battles that the two would pit the two eevees against each other. Hatiro was always a clear winner in each contest due to previous training by his former owner, but to keep things fair he would normally throw out a match or made a deal with Luna, which always came to her advantage in a win and extra whatever they agreed on.

One day, Luna and Hatiro were off playing in the field not far from the family home, the family were playing a game of baseball with themselves and the other pokemon that lived with them. One is the father's long time friend, a Hitmonlee, who aided him in his challenge against challengers during the Sinnoh League competition, and his first pokemon, Infernape. Luna and Hatiro were both playing a harmless game of tag, Luna was it, "Hey, no fair. Hatiro you know that I'm lots slower than you." Luna complained, "Your just not trying hard enough, Luna. You're just too pampered to keep up." Hatiro said as he sat on a large decor rock. Luna just growled at him and said, "Hey at least, I'm most loved for it.", "Perhaps, but I'm secluded anyway." Hatiro said with a smile. With Luna really pissed she proceeded to chase after her playmate, who ran off in his normal speed, turning around once in a while to taunt Luna. Luna finally had it, and went into rage and gave Hatiro a powerful "quick attack" to his side. As soon as Luna walked up to him, she demanded an apology, Hatiro just shook his head, and smiled back at her and said, "Well, looks like you finally tried hard, and finally caught up with me." Luna still angry, said, "So!". With a even wider smile at her Hatiro said, "So... I'm it.", Luna calmed understanding that for once she had caught up with him. "So are going to run now?" Hatiro asking her, it took a couple of seconds but Luna got the idea and dashed off into the distance followed by Hatiro who make sure that he didn't try too hard to catch her, so she can enjoy it as long as possible.

A few minutes later, Hatiro did learn that Luna, wasn't exactly completely pampered and that easy to catch when they are near a tree. Luna had managed to climb the tree in front of the family house, and sat comfortably on a branch. Hatiro just whined since he can't seem to dig his nails deep enough into the tree to climb it, so for the time, Luna was safe from getting tagged. "What's wrong Hatiro? Can't you climb the tree?" Luna asked just looking straight down at Hatiro, "No, my claws won't go in." Hatiro said frustrated. Luna just adjusted herself to lie down, much like a dog when its chest and stomach touch the ground, but the heads up, and said, "You don't have to. You just have get your nails into the cracks on the tree's surface." Luna said continuing to watch Hatiro. As he tried Luna's suggestion, he did manage to climb a little bit above the ground, before his nails got caught in the tree branch, "Hey! What! I'm stuck." Hatiro said as he tried to free his paw from the tree. As he removed his claw, he lost balance and came falling off in a ball of fur, before he landed on the ground in a plop. Luna just laughed, and was in tears seeing how her friend's attempt wasn't exactly the best. Hatiro just shook his head, and though he was upset, he took the laughing from Luna. Before he could give it another try they heard Hitmonlee and Amber, calling out for them to come back. As soon as Hatiro was about to leave, Luna complained, "Hey, Hatiro. I can't get down, can you help?", "Why don't you get out the same way to got there." Hatiro said, stopping. Luna just nodded her head no, and said, "I can't, I don't know how. Plus I don't want to make the same mistake you did.", with a sigh, Hatiro looked around, "Hold on, I'll be right back." he said as he ran off towards the house. When he got back, he had a teddy bear in his mouth, he placed on the ground and said, "All right, just jump and land on this.", "What are you crazy, I'll never land on that." Luna said. "Well you got to try, just aim and jump at the teddy bear." Hatiro said, now sitting on the ground, with a nervous look on her face, she looked at her options, but found that the jump was the only way that was quickest, and possibly the safest. So Luna closed her eyes and jumped, only to land a few inches off the mark and landed on Hatiro, as soon as Luna hit him they rolled into ball as he was flung back.

They both rolled about a good two feet before they both came to rest, Hatiro on his back, and Luna laying straight across his belly. Both were out of breathe, but both still managed to speak, "Nice landing twinkle-toes." Hatiro told her, "Thanks, remind me not to trust you again, when you say jump." Luna replied. "What for? It got you out." Hatiro said as he looked at her, "Well lets see, it was scary and it was crazy." Luna pointed out as she got up. "Hehe, you're such a scaredy cat." Hatiro said as he got up as well, "Well at least I'm not stupid." she told him. They just looked at each other for a while before Luna said, "Hey, you know we need to get back, before the family worries.", "Ya, I suppose." Hatiro said as they walked side-by-side. "You know I still have to thank you for getting me out of the tree. So thank you." Luna said to Hatiro, before she kissed him on his cheek, "Bleeeh, Yukkk, what was that for?!" Hatiro said while he rubbed his cheek. Luna ran ahead and sat down and said, "What, can't I thank the hero that saved me?" and ran off laughing towards the house, Hatiro just smiled and laughed and proceeded to follow her, as he started running himself towards the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I like how this turned out, I think this is good enough for a stopping place. I hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon.**


	2. First Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and it's various number of creatures.**

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure just yet, but I'm thinking that each adventure, whether you think it is good or bad, will take more than a chapter to write. So bear with me. Plus it might take a while doing each chapter, I got other stories to work on and school work, so it might be hard to update very often.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Adventure #1 Part 1**

**An Ice, and Two Pichus**

Two years later

The two eevees have grown well with their owners and their family. Amber and Ted have considered becoming pokemon trainers, but decided to chase after that dream later, till after they can pick up more tips from their old man. Now, 12, they are allowed to venture into the city and as far as Solaceon Town, Hatiro and Luna, normally are left there, when they were eevees as a place to get to know the other pokemon's experience along with their trainers on their adventure at the Day Care Center. Now a slender espeon and a very powerful umbreon, they are allowed to walk just as far as their owners/trainers, all of Hearthome know them and are familiar with them, few trainers that travel there on their adventure do still mistaken them for wild pokemon, and attempt to capture them. They are normally stopped when a citizen tell them they are "owned pokemon" and do get disappointed, but they know there some out there that are wild. Those that don't get stopped by the citizens or just plain don't listen, gets beaten, badly. Luna and Hatiro have long since become lovers, and stay close to each other at all times, with a few exception, and have learned what attacks work well when they attack at once, even when up against four.

Their combat skills are thanks to Amber and Ted, as well as the other pokemon that the family owns. They have even fought one another for fun. They normally have collars on, to prove identification, but leave it off when not needed, since even Amber and Ted have been given trainer rank ownership on them, and while not on a pokedex, it is on paper.

Luna and Hatiro were walking down the streets of Hearthome, after a training match between them and Infernape and Empoleon, Empoleon is the mother's first pokemon, she met it out in the wild as a Piplup when she was ten. "I think you overdid it today at training, Hatiro." Luna said, "I barely got much to do.", "Sorry, Luna. Its just one of those days where I needed to be able to just walk around." Hatiro said. "I guess, the house did seem a little stuffy after two days of rain." Luna said as she walked down the road, both walking towards the poke-mart to meet up with Amber and Ted. "Come on Luna, up for a race?" Hatiro said quite interested for a run, "I don't know, I don't think I'm in the mood." Luna complained. "Come on. It won't take long, and like you said you barely did any..." was all Hatiro got out, before Luna dashed up ahead. "Hey, What?!" Hatiro said as he started running, "Hey, I didn't even say 'go', Luna." he continued saying as soon as he was neck and neck with her. "I changed my mind, still up for it. That is if your not afraid to be beaten by your pampered girlfriend." Luna said with a grin on her face. "Afraid? Me? No way?!" Hatiro said now into it. As they dashed as fast as they could, weaving around the crowd and past bushes and buildings, it seemed that it was going to be a draw as they approached the corner before the mart, when suddenly two small, plump, yellow figures happened to turn the corner. Both Hatiro and Luna screamed as they tried to slow down, eventually bumping straight into the two pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Um, I'm sure you know what these two yellow pokemon are, they are pichus. Since they don't have a specific name, I'll refer to them as Pichu 1 or 2. K?**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, ow! What was that for?!" cried out one of the Pichus, "Oh were sorry, we were in the middle of a race." Luna apologized as the four got up and licked their wounds. "A race! Hey do you think we can join?" Pichu 1 cried out, at the possibility. "I'm sorry guy's, but our destination is right over there." Hatiro said pointing towards the mart, which was only two buildings down. "OH...! and I really wanted to race." the pichu said with his ears down. "Oh, don't cry little one." Luna said, "Yah, we can race another time." Hatiro added, "Why, do you live here?" Pichu 2 asked and both Luna and Hatiro nodded. "Wow, that's awesome." Pichu 1 said, "We can race you two many times." Pichu 2 said. "Oh. where is our manners. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Luna." she told the two pichus, "And I'm Hatiro." Hatiro finished off. "Hi! nice to meet you." Pichu 1 replied, "We're the pichu brothers." Pichu 2 said, as the four shook paws. "If you don't mind, can I ask? What brings you two, to Hearthome City, we've never seen you around before." Luna said, "Oh, were here to..." Pichu 2 started, "...have fun!" Pichu 1 finished. Luna and Hatiro just laughed at the two. "Hey, pichu bros. where did you go?" a female voice could be heard saying, and out of an alley came out a glaceon, "Oh, hi." the glaceon said upon seeing her other evolutionary forms with the pichus. "These are our new friends we met just..." Pichu 1 said jumping onto her back, "... five minutes ago, Hatiro and Luna." Pichu 2 said, earning a bow from Luna and Hatiro. "Well, glad to meet y'all. My names Glaceon. I'm here on visit with my trainers colleague, and I guess for now these two's guide in this city." Glaceon said with a southern accent, looking at the two pichus playing with her ears. "What do you mean by your trainer's colleague? Isn't your trainer here?" Hatiro asked, "Well, no, you see I traded places with my trainer's, colleague's flareon, while he went up to Stark Mountain to observe the pokemon there." Glaceon told him, "If you don't know where that is, it is where that plume of smoke is coming from." she added as she pointed towards the large smoke cloud coming from somewhere very far away. "Oh, ok. but what about you?" Luna asked, both the pichus listening, who obviously didn't even bother asking, "I'm here since his colleague is going to the snowy peaks of Mt. Coronet." Glaceon said, then pointing towards the closer, snow caps, that was in view.

In the mart, Ted and Amber were shopping around the medicine area. "Ugggh, Amber why do we even have to worry about medicines for the pokemon? It's not like they are that far from the house." Ted complained as he leaned on the bolted down shelves. "Because it never hurts to plan ahead. Besides, Mom and Dad, are letting us take them to Veilstone City, and if we meet some tough trainers out there, we are going to need this." Amber said, only resulting in Ted give a sigh of defeat. "Oh it you two, its good to see you again." said a voice to Ted's left and Amber's right. "OH, good morning, old lady Kim." Ted said with a slight bow, "So what brings you two here?" she asked. "We're shopping to prepare for a trip to Veilstone City." Amber said brightly, "Oh, Veilstone, the city that never stops gambling." she said with a slight laugh, "Yes, you are always knew you'd be the one prepping things." pointing towards Amber. "By the way, you might want to bring an umbrella, and I think Hatiro and Luna are at the corner over there." Kim added, then with a wish of good luck, she left to do her shopping, while Ted and Amber paid for the medicines and left the store.

"Oh ok, so you're both lovers, eh?" Glaceon with a hint of interest, "Well, that's definitely common and uncommon.", which received a confused look on both Hatiro and Luna's face. "It's common, since that's always what is expected, a male umbreon and a female espeon. Yet it's uncommon since, its never seen that both have grown from early childhood into their adulthood, under the same roof.", Glaceon said as Luna and Hatiro gave it a thought, and surprisingly that's true, all eevees that grew up under the same roof are normally siblings, and yet even its hard for that to happen without them getting separated within a city to different trainers. "Well we are unique, as any other pokemon." Luna said, "Well if that ain't true, then let me be burned. All pokemon are different like humans." Glaceon said quite energetically. "Like us...", "...were alike, yet different.", both the pichus rang out. As the group laughed, Ted and Amber was heard approaching them, Hatiro was the first to respond. "Oh, hey guys, looks like you made some new friends." Amber said and petted the glaceon, who is now putting her attention to Amber. "Huh.. why so surprising, their very friendly, and barely rowdy. So it's no surprise they make some friends." Ted said as the two pichus play with the hat he chose to wear today. Glaceon started to growl, one of those messages that she doesn't mind being petted, if fact it could've been mistaken for a purr. Luna and Hatiro just sort of grinned at the comment that Ted gave them, and that their owners are so adaptive to all the friends they make. Eventually Ted and Amber, left and told Hatiro and Luna that they can continue exploring, but they have to get back by nightfall, left alone, Glaceon told them she had to head back to her owner's colleague so they can prepare for the trip up on the snowy peaks. Hatiro, Luna, and the pichu brothers, walked with her to the hotel she was staying at and said good bye. On the way she asked them if they don't mind watching over the pichu brothers for her, and with a nod they left with the pichu brothers.

The pichu brothers managed to keep Hatiro and Luna on their feet for the rest of the day, till near sundown. They were both walking back from the route between Hearthome and Solaceon town, with the pichus riding on their backs, one on for each, as the pichus quickly tuckered themselves out and fell asleep, running around and jumping from tree to tree. "Oh, what a day, who knew two small pokemon can be such a handful." Hatiro complained, just loud enough to be heard by Luna, "But you did an excellent job, Hatiro. You would've made an excellent caretaker for some of those baby pokemon we see at the Day Care Center." Luna said, trying to compliment Hatiro, for his attempt to keep up with the two pichus. "Still they're such a handful." Hatiro said now facing Luna, "Oh, come now, Hatiro, young pokemon are always a handful. Don't let it get you down, like I said, you did a great job watching them, better than I could've." Luna told him, sounding a little sad about that last part. "Come on, Luna, don't sell yourself short, you did an excellent job too. Sure you couldn't keep up with them, big deal. You knew better than I could've with managing to keep them happy." Hatiro said trying to cheer her up. Luna just looked at him in the eyes, and said, "Thanks" and smiling the very smile that Hatiro grew to love, as they looked away and looked at the sunset, "Reminds me of those days we would look at this from the upstairs window back at home." Hatiro said smiling, "It sure does." Luna said quietly. With a final look, they both headed back, before anyone at home worries about them. "You know, besides having to chase these two all day today, its been fun hasn't it." Luna asked, "I guess." Hatiro said quite unsure, "We made three new friends, we got to scurry about all day, and we got to spend the day together." Luna stated, saying the last bit in a more lower, quieter voice while looking at Hatiro. Hatiro just stared at her in utter shock, but eventually smiled back her, "Well I guess today wasn't a complete waste." Hatiro said. As Luna laughed at him, she said, "That's right, today was worth it, now we can look to a brighter day, now that we know that we know we don't need the training for our future, we just need a little bit more planning.", all under a bright smile. "What do you mean by that?" Hatiro asked absolutely clueless about what she means, all Luna did was smile at Hatiro before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Oh, you'll see Hatiro, you'll see." Luna said.

As the two walk into the distance, to Hearthome, in a bush, pops a small band of pokemon. The band composed of a Machop, a Mightyena, and a Houndoom, the Houndoom was sniffing the ground and air. "For the love of pokemon, are we going to rest yet?!" the Mightyena said in a feminine voice, "Not yet, Mightyena, we need to find them." the Machop said, "I think they found friends, boss." the Houndoom said facing his two friends. "What do you mean by that?" Machop asked, apparently mad, "Their trail stops here, and two other tracks start, and it goes towards the city." Houndoom stated. The three just looked at the city, "Then lets stay there until they show their faces, we are bound to find them." Machop said with a wide smile on his face, and the three run into the city, with high hopes for tomorrow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope this is a good, build up for this small adventure, next time we'll find out what's with this band of three. Hope the names for the Pichu Brothers I chose are ok, Later for now.**


End file.
